The invention relates to a hand-guided power tool with a telescoping section. The power tool comprises a drive motor and a tool unit, wherein the tool unit comprises a tool driven by the drive motor. The power tool comprises a guide tube provided with the telescoping section, wherein the telescoping section comprises an external tube and an internal tube arranged in the external tube so as to be slidable in longitudinal direction. Means for transmitting the drive energy for the tool are extending through the guide tube. A clamping device for fixation of the internal tube relative to the external tube is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,961 discloses a pole pruner comprising a guide tube with a telescoping section. In order to secure the external tube of the telescoping section on the internal tube, a clamping member is provided that by means of screws is tangentially contracted and thereby secured.
The invention has the object to provide a hand-guided power tool with a telescoping section of the aforementioned kind that has a simple configuration and enables a simplified operation.